


Walk On

by Reality 2_0 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_0
Summary: set 2016





	Walk On

**Author's Note:**

> My Barbara Kinney book arrived to day. *happy dance* So this shorty seems fitting.

He had seen her walk many a times, but watching her step onto that stage, he couldn’t help being mesmerized.

She had come a long way from the girl he had seen stride across the campus in a flowery skirt. Nobody doubted back then that this girl was going places, and she just proved them right.

Having to watch her navigate the minefield that was his home state had been a less pleasant experience. Her confident walk hadn’t been welcome there. To this day, he hated that she had had to change who she was or at least pretend to be someone else, to erect a façade that looked pretty close to what people expected her to be.

The transition from Arkansas politics to the national stage had been a jump from the frying pan into the fire for her. He had seen her falter those days. Never in public, never for anybody else to see, but the onslaught of (unwarranted) criticism had hurt her. She hadn’t taken it as easily as she projected, as she liked people to believe.

Just like him, it had taken her a while to find her footing in the White House. Once she had, though, it had been glorious to watch. Smiling for the cameras while playing tour guide for the media would never be her favorite thing to do, and she was clearly more comfortable talking policies than drapes, but she had done well and good as First Lady. She had danced over the international floor with ease, had charmed world leaders to benefit their country. The people couldn’t have asked for a better First Lady. They admired her, but couldn’t stop knocking her down – a duality that never failed to baffle him (at least to a certain extend).

Their time at the White House had also brought some changes: from high to kitten heels; from skirt to pant suits. With that had come a change in her stride. She had allowed some of that confidence, which she had kept hidden for so long, shine through. He had been very happy to see it again. He had missed it. It had been one of the reasons why he had fallen in love with her.

When she had become a member of the senate, the confidence had settled. She had once again worn it comfortably like she had when he had first spotted her on campus, and never taken it off again.

It had carried her through eight years in the senate, a presidential campaign and four years at State right to this moment, and hopefully, much further.

She was made to walk all over barriers that shouldn’t exist, and he loved watching her do it.

The End.


End file.
